


Frozen Over

by All_The_Freaks



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drowning, Feels, Jack Frost's lake, Other, Pre-death Jack Frost, Self Insert, Self-Insert, Self-Sacrifice, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Freaks/pseuds/All_The_Freaks
Summary: You were there at the Lake when the ice started to crack. Jack s'en at you to go get help while he kept his sister calm. But as you return, Jack has already fallen in.





	Frozen Over

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just get a completely random idea and just can't let it go? I did and wrote this in about an hour. Oops.

Your lungs burned. How was the lake this far away? Didn't it only take a few minutes to reach there? Hadn't you been running for hours? You tried to ignore your aching legs, and push them faster; Sally needed help that you couldn't give. You needed to find aid. You couldn't be too late. Her life depended on it. 

After ages, the village was finally in sight, you shut away the thought that this was only halfway over, and focused on just getting there. When you burst into town, you screamed. Words were meant to be formed, but your mind was moving too quickly to make your mouth cooperate. Once all eyes were on you, you paused and shouted “Sally! The lake! Help!” In between large breaths. Before anyone showed comprehension to your words, you turned around and sprinted back. 

The crunching of more feet on the snow seconds later, sounded that people were following you. Despite how badly you wanted to stop and keel over, you wouldn't allow your body to fail you. Not now. The adrenaline high wasn't going down soon, you’d make it there in time. 

Turning a sharp corner and nearly sliding off your feet, a thought crossed your mind. What could the adults do? It's not like they could refreeze the ice. No. They were adults. They had to know what to do. That's their job.

A quick glance back showed you were far ahead of the others. “Damn them! Hurry up!” You thought. Jack’s sister was in danger! Hell, Jack was too! Your trust in them faded so you shed your outer layer of clothing, untangling yourself from it’s grasp. The cold pierced the thin layer of clothes that were left, but it seemingly gave you more speed. 

Within no time you were back at the lake. You stopped at a tree, wheezing as you watched in horror as Jack jumped around on the breaking ice. What was he doing!?

You tried to call out his name, but only an exasperated wheeze escaped your lips. You pushed yourself off the tree, stumbling forward to Jack. He was going to get them both killed. Looking to where you came from, the adults; the blacksmith, butcher and hunter all arrived at the same time to the clearing. You glanced back to the lake, but Jack was gone. What…? what happened? A shrill scream of his name and visibly broken ice gave you your answer. He had fallen in.

No. No! “JACK!” You yelled, propelling yourself forward to the lake. Shouts from the men echoed through the woods, but you had to ignore them. The ice demolished the traction you had, but it wasn't hard to force your body into the hole. 

Stinging pain etched every part of your body as the freezing water engulfed your skin. You couldn't see. Your eyes either refused to work under such cold conditions or even the sun’s warmth was eaten by the chilling water. Dispute this, you moved without a moment of hesitation. Your arms cupped the water and pushed it back to force you downwards. Who knew freezing water could almost paralyze you. You knew how to swim, but your arms began to slow as your blood began to freeze. No amount of body heat could counteract that. Though you kept moving your arms. Willpower to save your friend would allow you both to live. You knew it. 

Your hand crashed ungracefully to the bottom of the lake. Jack was here. Where was he? Your arms moved frantically around the lake’s bed to find him. Sharp rocks met with your fingers, slicing them before beating into other rocks. The pain from the cuts dispelled quickly, the pain the cold gave you overtook them. Just as you were to give up, your arm smacked into a softer rock covered in cloth.

Blinded eyes widening, you scrambled to get Jack in your grip before propelling yourself up, using the ground to launch yourself. New found hope and determination gave you the strength to push past the cold. You’d be okay. Light began seeping into your vision. In moments you’d break the surface and you’d both be safe. Though, a hard layer of water prevented your surfacing. 

It took a moment to realize, but the place you returned to was frozen over. Did… did you move away from the opening? Did it freeze over that quickly? No. No! NO!  
You used all your power to pound on the barrier, but your hits began to lose strength. Your burning lungs begged for air; the first time you noticed your need for oxygen since your descent. Your lungs were on fire, while every other inch of your body was freezing in place; The flames in your organs couldn't thaw your body. With one last tap on the ice, your legs stopped keeping you floating. 

All energy vanished as you began to sink to the bottom. You failed. You failed to save Sally, Jack and yourself. Did she make it? You couldn't even remember. If she did, you had no effect in it. You’d die in vain. Die a failure. Die useless. 

They say you see a light as you die, but as you slipped into nothingness, all you could see was the light getting dimmer, and farther away.

A light tug on your shirt pulled your mind back from spiraling. Jack grasped onto you as you both descended to the bottom. You didn't die in vain. Jack was still alive with you in this last moment. You prevented him from dying alone. A smile crept on your cheeks as you closed your eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Also it wasn't until almost a week later that I realized Jack's sister doesn't have a name? I just thought for a moment and was like "yeah, Sally must be it".   
> So...  
> Oops


End file.
